psafandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Dancer
Wind Dancer is a Special Class that is unlocked in the Wind Land map by touching the hidden tornado inside the biggest house farthest to the left of the windmill as Trickster. Wind Dancer harnesses the wind to elegantly kill its foes. With hurricanes and flips, wind dancer can knock-up and slice their opponents with ease. Moveset Passive PSV: Second Wind ''(11s)'' Allows you to bounce off the void instead of taking damage Attack ATK: Wind Fan ''(0.4s)'' Slash forwards with your fans and deal 12 damage Ability 1 AB1: Sky Fracture ''(2s)'' Jump and dash forwards while spinning, dealing 10 damage and Cripple for 2s. Does 20 damage to airborne targets and knockback. Ability 2 AB2: Gale Tornado ''(5s)'' After 0.5s, throw out a tornado that does 5 damage, and applies stagger and knockback. Tornado travels up to 110 studs. Critical CRT: Hurricane Dance ''(100%)'' Fire out 2 volleys of 2 (4 total) devastating tornadoes that pierce and stagger. Each tornado travels up to 150 studs. Trivia * When wind dancer was first released it was considered one of the most overpowered classes in the game, earning it the moniker "Wind Cancer". ** Even back then at Old Critical Strike, it was called Wind Cancer. * The class was designed around punishing "bunnyhoppers or bhoppers" who are players who use a strategy called bunny-hopping, which involves the player holding down the space bar to dodge attacks instead of actively dodging them. ** Or to say the least, counters Bunny, because it's passive scales LMB's damage. * Because of stunned's properties, wind dancer's passive will not activate if stunned when falling into the void. Tips & Tricks * A popular strategy for using wind dancer is to first use Gale Tornado on your enemies from a range, and while they're staggered and floating up, use Sky Fracture and Wind Fan at the same time on your enemy, who should most likely still be in the air, dealing 37 damage to your opponent if you can land all the attacks. * For dealing with more tanky classes like Valkyrie, or Santa, get in close to your opponent using Sky Fracture's mobility, but avoid using it too much. Begin holding down LMB to spam Wind Fan to generate more Critical charge and avoid using abilities on enemies who could possibly lower the damage, or Gift Coat you. When their armor/passive runs out, use Gale Tornado to knock them up, and Sky Fracture & Wind Fan to knock them down and deal damage. At this point you should have full critical charge, so start winding up Hurricane Dance while in midair, and use it point blank on your enemy, and use the Wind Fan & Sky Fracture combo once more. * Using Sky Fracture's boosted mobility and Second Wind's bounce as a method of escape or chasing running foes are both plausible options Balance History v1.2.8 - Decreased AB1 dash velocity v1.2.5 - SPD 40->35 - HP 80->90 - AB2 cooldown 6s->5s v1.2.3 - Can stack attacks v1.2.2 - ATK damage 10->12 - AB2 stagger duration 1.2s->0.5s - CRT has a 1s delay v1.2.0 - Wind Dancer AB1 cripple duration 2s->1.5s - Wind Dancer PSV cooldown 8s->11s v1.1.9 - Wind Dancer PSV no longer triggers infinitely - Wind Dancer AB1 crit timeframe reduced - Wind Dancer CRT only fires out 4 tornados total - Wind Dancer ATK damage 12->10 - Wind Dancer AB2 damage 6->4 - Wind Dancer AB2 cooldown 5s->6s - Wind Dancer CRT damage 5->4 v1.1.8 - Wind Dancer no longer crits grounded opponents v1.1.7 - Wind Dancer stagger duration 1s->1.2s v1.1.6 - Wind Dancer AB2 and CRT inflict Stagger instead of Stun, which lasts for 1s - Wind Dancer AB2 moves slower Category:Special Classes Category:Classes